


Silence Is...

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean just wants a little silence.  Thankfully, he knows how to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [InsaneJournal Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/1409.html). The prompt was Viggo/Bean, "will you shut up already".

  
Sean liked to think of himself as a patient, reasonable man. For the most part, he thought he managed. But every once in a while, that patience ran a little thin. Like now, for instance. Viggo had been nattering on about something--Sean had lost track (and, well, interest) about an hour ago--pretty much continuously all morning. Even if Sean had been interested, this was a bit much, really.  
"Vig." No break in the monologue.  
"Viggo." Nothing, still.  
"VIGGO!" Top of his lungs.  
"Yes, Sean?" Said with perplexity, and a certain amusement.  
"Will you shut up already? A man can't get a word in edgewise!"  
"Make me." Full-on, mischievous Viggo grin.  
Sean sighed, and put down his book. He stalked over to Viggo on the couch, and without a word, dropped to his knees, pulled down Viggo's sweats, and began to lick. A long swipe over the thin skin of a hipbone produced a stutter, but no break. Nibbling along the crease where thigh met torso got a gasp in the middle of a word... but Viggo resumed his monologue far too quickly for Sean's liking.  
With a not-entirely-silent "hmph", Sean surveyed his territory. Hipbones shining wetly, a love-bite coming up over that thigh crease... and still Viggo talked. Time to bring out the big guns. He looked up and caught Viggo's eyes directly, cracked his knuckles, and flicked his tongue over his teeth. Ah, that got a more serious stutter. Good.  
Viggo's cock had gone from soft to mostly-hard, but Sean, from long experience (Sean mentally *snerk*ed at the pun--maybe he'd share it with Viggo later if this worked), knew it would still all fit. So with no warning, he engulfed Viggo's cock entirely in his mouth--and swallowed.  
The flow of words trailed off into a long garbled moan. Sean smiled around his mouthful (which, from the twitching he felt, was going to be more than a mouthful soon). Almost there. He backed off a little, then curled his tongue upwards to rub against the sensitive spot on the underside of the head. A purer moan, no words. Closer now. Just one more thing...  
Sean slipped two fingers into his mouth, sucking them and, not coincidentally, stroking them along the underside of Viggo's cock. More groans, almost but not quite the word he wanted. He slipped slick fingers out and down, circling and teasing. The almost-word got clearer. One last rub with his tongue, then he backed off almost completely.  
As Viggo caught his breath to complain, or whimper, or something, Sean simultaneously swallowed Viggo's length down his throat and pressed two slick fingers into Viggo's ass, curling to hit that spot.  
"Aghhh....Seeeeaaaan..."  
There, that was what he wanted. Sean murmured approval; which was apparently all Viggo needed... and after that, Sean was too much a gentleman to talk with his mouth full. And it was quite full, indeed. He pulled back just a little to catch the last spurts, then sighed contentedly, and slowly released Viggo's cock, patting it gently.  
"Vig?" he queried softly.  
A slow sigh was the only answer.  
Sean smirked... mission accomplished. Silence reigned once more in the Bean-Mortensen household. And if Viggo got talkative again... well, even Viggo couldn't talk with his mouth full.  



End file.
